


Puppy Love

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Severus and Harry's first Christmas as a married couple, and it will certainly be a memorable one. Written for Adventdrabbles prompt #2: Christmas puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“Well, that’s about it,” Harry said, crossing his arms as he admired their tree, now surrounded with brightly wrapped Christmas presents. “Looks pretty good, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed,” Severus said, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. “As it well should, given the amount of time and Galleons you spent making this the, ah, what are we calling it? The Most Magnificent Potter-Snape Family Christmas Spectacular?”

Harry snorted. “I said that exactly once. I should have known you’d never let me live that down.”

“Quite so,” Severus said. He paused. “I did have one more, small present for the children to share.”

“Wow, thanks,” Harry said, kissing Severus’ cheek. “Entirely unnecessary, but I’m sure they’ll really appreciate it. _I_ certainly do.” 

“It’s our official first Christmas together as a family,” Severus said. “I felt I should do something to commemorate the occasion.”

“Oh, Severus, you old softie,” Harry said. He leaned in to kiss Severus again, this time on the mouth. “But I thought the same way. I’ll be right back.”

Severus nodded, then quickly moved to where he had hidden the present in his study. He was slightly nervous about his gift – he and Harry had discussed it beforehand but left their final decision up in the air. It was a bit grander of a gesture than he was used to, and it could certainly fall flat, but he felt that a special Christmas deserved a special present.

“Now, I know we were still on the fence about this, but I just thought… oh, my God. Is that a puppy?”

Severus froze, staring at the furry, wiggling bundle in Harry’s arms. “Is _that_ a puppy?”

“Yeah,” Harry said. “She’s a collie. I passed by somebody selling them on a street corner on my way home and I just couldn’t resist. But…” He shook his head, evidently as stunned as Severus. “You bought one too?”

“Yes, a German Shepherd,” Severus confirmed, rubbing said German Shepherd behind his ears. “A strong, loyal dog, not to mention quite handsome. I thought he’d make an admirable companion to the children.”

“Well, he would, but… Severus, can we really handle two puppies?”

Severus raised his eyebrows. “Two? Surely you’re not suggesting we keep both of them?”

“Well, I can’t bring back the collie,” Harry said. “I probably wouldn’t even be able to find the sellers again. They were just a couple of kids with a cardboard box. And I know how much this gift means to you, so I could never ask you to return the puppy you bought.” He sighed. “Well, it’s not like there’s ever a quiet day here anyway.”

“True enough,” Severus said. “You’re certain you don’t mind?”

“Of course not,” Harry said quickly. “I’m touched you thought to go ahead to give the children such a wonderful family pet. Sure, it’ll be a bit much at first, but we can handle it.”

Severus nodded. “Shall we see how they get along?”

They set the dogs down on the living room floor, watching cautiously as they approached each other. At first Severus was concerned the two would fight, but then the collie gave the German Shepherd a curious lick, and the two were bounding around the room like old friends.

“Well, that settles that,” Harry said with a relieved smile. “Although we’re going to have to look into getting a good trainer.”

A tap sounded out the window. “Must be a last minute present,” Severus said, moving to let the owl in.

“Oh, Ginny did mention she’d send over her gifts,” Harry said. “She said even though she couldn’t celebrate the holidays with them, she wanted the kids to have their present from her when they woke up on Christmas morning.”

Severus stared at the basket the owl was gripping in its talons. “Harry,” he said. “Did you discuss our possible plans to purchase a puppy with your ex-wife?”

“Only in passing, why -- _oh._.”

“Yes, oh,” Severus replied, for inside the basket was the fluffiest ball of fur he’d ever seen in his life. Warily, he lifted it out of its basket, holding the creature at arm’s length. One simply couldn’t trust a living being that fluffy.

“Well, we can’t keep a third puppy,” Harry said immediately. “Is there a note?”

“You look,” Severus said, as the puppy wiggled in his hands, attempting to lick any part of him it could get its tongue on. “I’m occupied.”

“’Dear Harry and Severus,’” Harry read. “’I wanted to give the children a special present for Christmas. Meet Guinevere, the most darling Pekingese you’ll ever know! I promise she’ll live with me, so the two of you won’t have to do a thing, but I wanted the children to meet her on Christmas day! Have a wonderful holiday! Belize is beautiful! Love, Ginny.’”

“You know this dog will never see the inside of her house,” Severus said. “She never stays in one place long enough to keep a flobberworm alive, let alone a puppy.”

“I know,” Harry said, rubbing his forehead. “I wonder if I can convince somebody at the office to take her.”

Guinevere managed to get a good lick at Severus’ face, and he quickly set her down on the floor. “Go. Be darling.” Guinevere obliged, and quickly joined the other two puppies in cheerfully rolling about the room.

“Okay, well, we can’t do anything about it right now,” Harry said. “Not this late on Christmas Eve. We’ll just have to settle them in for the night, make sure the kids don’t see Guinevere, and sort it out on – ”

“Puppies! Jamie, Al! Father Christmas came already and brought us each a puppy!”

Severus closed his eyes, only just managing to catch Harry groan in defeat and Lily bounding into the room to play with the puppies. Of _course_ this would happen. _Why in the world didn’t we think to use a Silencing Charm?_

“Wow, really?” 

“Now, children,” Harry said. “It’s not Christmas morning yet. That means no presents.”

“Technically it’s 2:04, so it _is_ Christmas, which means we could open all the presents we want.”

Severus snorted. James was in a very literal stage these days. Severus and Harry had learned to be very careful with what they said. Well, Harry had learned. Severus, being Slytherin, had perfected the skill at an early age.

“ _But_ we’d settle for just one, _if_ that just one is each of our puppies,” Al continued.

Al, however, was already showing his Slytherin tendencies.

“What do we do?” Harry whispered to Severus.

“You know what’s going to happen,” Severus said in a hushed tone. “In a few years they’ll all be headed to Hogwarts, and we’ll be left with three dogs to care for.”

“True,” Harry said. 

The two of them studied the scene before them, their three children laughing as three enthusiastic puppies gifted them with wet kisses. Between the shouting and barking, giggling and slurping, Severus could barely understand a word the children were saying. Still, it was impossible to miss the utter joy in the room, the unmistakable aura of a happy family celebrating Christmas together.

Severus sighed. “I suppose it will be good to hold the dogs as collateral for the days when the children are far too worldly to return home to their parents for the holidays.”

Harry smiled and leaned his head against Severus’ shoulder. “You wouldn’t mind more mad Christmases like this one?”

“I knew what I was getting into when I married you. I fear I’d be disappointed with a quiet life,” Severus said, and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Although I would not be opposed to Christmas morning festivities starting slightly later in the day.”

“Point,” Harry said. “Hopefully the puppies will wear them out quickly and we can all go back to sleep for a few more hours.”

“Or I could cast a Sudden Sleep spell on all of them and we can all retire to bed immediately.” 

Harry laughed. “Just a few more minutes? It’s nice to see them like this.”

Severus nodded. “Of course.” He pulled Harry close to him, content with his husband in his arms and his children – all six of them – playing in front of him. “Happy Christmas, Harry.”

Harry looked up at him, love plain in his eyes. “Happy Christmas.”


End file.
